We Lost
by BoogityWhup16
Summary: About Shan-Yu...you know, the evil guy in


Hello to one and all! Just to clarify, this is a one-shot, but it has no real plot, and I don't think I'll write any more chapters, but I do want reviews...I like reviews. This is about Shan-Yu, so all of you people who think he sucks? Well, here's a quarter (25), go call someone who cares!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan...and I'm not in love with Shan-Yu...guys with yellow eyes freak me out, just so you know.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Making History~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angie tucked a strand of red-brown hair behind her ear and shifted the frying pan quickly, moving its contents around, as she stood there, seeminly, too lazy to grab a spoon of any sort. She did not look as if she much cared about anything, however, and whistled while she meandered her way through the pan of stir-fry, after making cake, a large pot of tea and a batch of rice, nor did she even blink when a rediculously large Asian man busted through her door.  
  
"Hey, Shan-Yu. Took you long enough." Was all the girl seemed to want to say at the moment, and continued with her stir fry, only ceasing her humming.   
  
The man was more than two meters tall and built like a bull. Thick chest, thick legs, broad shoulders, enormous hands and the most feirce-looking eyes under furrowed eyebrows. The oddest thing about his face, perhaps, was a large scar along his cheekbone that looked quite out of place on his ferociously dignified face. He stepped forward and tried to reach over her sholder into the frying pan for a peice of pepper but she smacked his hand and stepped toward the table.   
  
"Didn't take you that long. Hungry?" She dumped a large platter covered with food in front of the large man and dumped a pair of chopsticks near his huge mug of tea.   
  
For several moments Shan-Yu didn't answer, but after eating a significant amount of the stir-fry and rice and taking a large gulp of tea. "We lost," he looked rather like a little boy who'd been told no, but then tucked into his food again, and his voice, apparently, was lost.  
  
Angie pulled a somewhat sympathetic expression. "Sorry, I think. How many did you kill?"  
  
"Not too many, one large battalion, a couple of messangers, guards, the usual, but that was it, and then I was beat by a girl and an ego-centric idiot." Shan-Yu raised his fist to bring it down on the table but found a much smaller one underneath it, stopping it.   
  
"You're gonna break my table! Don't you even think about it, and, by the way, isn't that 'ego-centric' thing kind of like the pot calling the kettle black?"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Angie."  
  
"Guess what Atilla's been doing," It was a statement, not a question, and the man looked at Angie strangely.   
  
"Little Half-Pint?" The man raised an eyebrow incredulously.   
  
"Yeah, 'Little Half-Pint'. He's got the whole country in an uproar, an' he ain't so little anymore. Says you were dumber than a load of bricks to try and invade China, so he's proposing those idiots to the north-west, the ones that look like me."  
  
"Really? The whole country?"  
  
"Well, not grandpa, who, as you know, would never really be 'in an uproar' anyways, unless he didn't get his dinner." Angie dropped a smaller plate then Shan-Yu's on the table and seated herself across from the huge man, who had to work to get his legs under the table, while Angie's feet bearly touched the floor.   
  
There was no talk for a while, which was odd, because when Angie had been captured four years ago she did plenty of talking, even when she couldn't speak the language very well, and she didn't look like any of the other women in the village. She was part of one of those white-wagons, the caravans from the North-West that would come farther than some looking for trade.   
  
Unfortunately for her caravan, the village had been feeling a little blood-thirsty that day.   
  
She was the only prisoner left alive, but only because she had actually managed to leave a bruise on Shan-Yu, somewhere near his neather regions. He was too speechless to order her killed, so the village assumed that she would stay, and by the time Shan-Yu's voice recovered she had already washed his clothes, by orders from 'Half-Pint', which nobody had done for quite a while, and everyone was rather relieved. It had been getting harder to sit next to him and they were about ready to draw straws regularely to see who was going to sit next to him at dinner.  
  
"Do you think Half-Pint's gonna make history?" Angie asked between mouthfuls, and gulps of tea.   
  
Shan-Yu only grunted. "Never can tell, but I shure didn't this year, and half of MY battalion was wiped out by an avalanche."  
  
Angie sucked in some breath. "Did Sung-Bok die?" She seemed to be hovering on the edge of her seat. That tall, thin man had caused her no end of greif and she wasn't about to let him survive an avalanche.  
  
"Well, he survived the avalanche, but he was put to deat in the imperial city. Not a pretty sight, but I wasn't even supposed to be there."   
  
Angie looked up at Shan-Yu and let her breath out. "Is that how you got that?" She pointed at Shan-Yu's face and he growled at the short girl.   
  
"No, I got this when that GIRL decided to make me part of the fire-works display."  
  
"Fun,"  
  
"You're telling me, I had no end of trouble getting back through the wall too. I asked the guard to let me out, and he said he had 'orders from the imperial army'. So I told him I'd give 'im a good kick in the teeth if he didn't let me through that minute, and he opened the gates."  
  
"So, all in all, it wasn't so bad?" Angie dragged the cake over and placed it on the table, cutting a large slice and dropping it onto Shan-Yu's plate.   
  
Shan-Yu took a bite, and nodded his head, and then shook it, and then shrugged. "I guess, but being home's not so bad, ya'know? I mean, out in battle I have to play the war-hardened evil guy, but it's so incredibly tiring to have to kill people just to make a point, know what I mean?"  
  
Angie didn't, exactly, but she nodded anyway. "Oh, well, You'll probably beat the Romans, they're pushovers."   
  
Shan-Yu laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pointless, I know, but I said that before, didn't I? Anyway, there are not going to be any more chapters, this is just my take on the poor misunderstood Shan-Yu...take pity on him! *Whips out sword and points it at readers* Take Pity I say! Oh, yes, and R&R ^_^ 


End file.
